petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin
Marvin Mark is a character in Petscop who appears fairly regularly, and is shown to be violent and potentially dangerous, Marvin is one of the most important characters within the series, being recurring and playing a signification role in the series, his appearance is the default player character with a distorted green head. His text color is green. History While Marvin is first mentioned in Petscop 5, he appears near the end of Petscop 4, and can barely be seen in the darkness. When Paul moves closer to the right to end the video, he runs off. He is first introduced in Petscop 5, after Paul asked Red TOOL "Why?" in response to pink TOOL telling him to "TURN OFF PLAYSTATION". The pink TOOL responds with "MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL HURTS ME WHEN PLAYSTATION ON". Though Marvin's name is not mentioned, a Shadow Monster Man appears in Petscop 6 accompanied by Toneth and spells out "WHERE IS MY HOUSE" "WHERE IS THE SCHOOL" and "I WILL FOLLOW" in children's letter blocks; this entity is then linked to the name "Marvin" in Petscop 7, where the Pink TOOL states "I LOVE YOU NEWMAKER PLEASE SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS". Marvin makes his first direct appearance in Petscop 8, where Paul encounters a green figure who leads him through the hallway. Marvin and Paul pass by the picture of the Windmill, but he does not stop in front of it like he does for the pictures of the School and House. Paul seems to acknowledge that this character is Marvin as he remarks "This is Marvin, right?" and refers to him as "Marvin" several more times. Marvin appears in Petscop 11 when Paul is locked inside the closet in Care's room. He barges in through the window, knocking down the air conditioner to abduct Care. He later appears during the demo recordings, where the player actively converses with Marvin through sequences of button presses. for the first time.]] In this demo sequence, Marvin is in what appears to be a music room with a chalkboard on the wall. He asks the player to "Play Music For Baby She Will Become Melody" before spawning a Needles Piano for the player. The player uses the Needles Piano, and Marvin at first praises their music as "Lovely". However, after the player begins playing the incorrect notes, he says "She Tripped And Fell And Is Lost". The player continues to the play the wrong notes until Marvin says "Stop". Marvin finally says "Tiara Plays Bad Music Too" and tells the player to "Do It Right Next Time". The player responds with "Sad" to which Marvin says "OK Pall". Marvin appears briefly in Petscop 12, but does not say anything. His movements appear as if he is wandering aimlessly. When Petscop 11 and Petscop 12 are synced, it is revealed Marvin is making the same movements in both episodes up until he reaches the school door, where he then stops in place. It is unknown whether or not these two events are occurring at the same time. Marvin makes his next major appearance in Petscop 15, again inside the school. After instructing the player to sit at the front desk, he walks behind the chalkboard. After a long pause, a sound plays and Marvin comes out from behind the chalkboard with the character from Quitter's Room who he introduces as "Bell". After Marvin leaves, "Bell" says "is Tiara Not Bell". She then asks the player to press "Nifty". The player replies "Nifty". Tiara responds "No Player One Press Nifty." It is assumed the player then enters the gamepad language for Nifty on the Player One controller, which activates Draw Mode. In Petscop 20, a recording of Marvin's gameplay of Petscop is launched. He names his save file "MVM", and walks into Even Care. After a loading screen showing what seems to be a door leading to the inside of a house, he appears in Newmaker Plane, in front of the brick building. He wanders around for an unknown amount of time (due to the recording file changing seven times, even going from "generation 6" to 7, although it's safe to assume that it's a long amount of time), a text box appears. It is revealed that Rainer addresses directly to Marvin about Care's disappearance. He reveals that they're still looking for Care, as of July 10th 1997. He tells him that he should recognize the brick building, and should be looking for a grave, that only Marvin can find (Rainer then increases his speed, showing that he can control some aspects of the game). The recording cuts, and later on, Marvin managed to reach the hatched doors from Petscop 2. However, unlike Paul is Petscop 2, Marvin can open the doors and walks in. Marvin then proceeds into an unknown area, and come across the censored items from previous episodes. Rainer explains that Marvin is related to every of these items ("Casket 1", a red vase, reinforces the idea that Marvin was abusive towards Care, telling her "how ugly she was"). He then walks past the photos of his house, the school and the windmill until he gets to Michael's grave. The video cuts again, and Marvin is now in front of Pink TOOL, asking him "did you find lina?", to which TOOL replies "I don't know". He then asks "who is your boss?", but TOOL answers the same thing as earlier. He ultimately asks the question "what years it is?", to which a blank calendar appears. He then goes in the back of the room, and watches the windmill- but this time, he can use the camera to go "up" and "down", as well as "turn". As he goes high above the windmill, voices, presumably children, can be heard. Marvin then decides to go down, so deep that the camera now films himself and TOOL. It turns back, and a white block with a symbol is there. He then goes into the Pet list, but doesn't do anything, until the person in control stops the recording. In Petscop 23, Marvin reappears while the Guardian is in the classroom. He calls the player by saying "Pall", and then asks "What room are you in?". After checking different room displays on the walls (orange rooms highly similar to the one at the end of Petscop 16), Pall signals to Marvin, by running in circles, that he is in "Room 1", the room that appears at the end of Petscop 16. Which Marvin answers to "Thanks. Here I come". The player tries to prevent him from coming by saying "What. No. No", but is cut in the middle of a command. The screen cuts to black, and once it goes back, Marvin leaves the classroom, while the player is still in the middle of a command. Marvin reappears in the same episode when the player reaches the "MACHINE BEYOND SCHOOL BASEMENT STAIRWAY", along with Belle, also in the room. When he comes close to the machine, the player's pieces are consumed (important to note that the machine seemed to be filled with 500 pieces already, since the player only gives the 500 he had for the machine to function). Marvin then orders to the player to "Put baby" in the machine (the baby refers to Care B, that the player acquired a few minutes before entering the machine's room). Marvin then says "Time to play", and spawns a Needles Piano, that the player has to play. However, it only manages to play the 9 first notes and then, on purpose or not, plays the song entirely wrong, which causes Marvin to cuss "Fuck". He then requests the player to "Stop. Stop", but it doesn't, and Marvin leaves the room. Theories According to the message, Marvin is hurting whoever is speaking through the pink TOOL. From this we can conclude he is an evil man. The only other “character” we have been introduced to that seems to have evil tendencies is the man mentioned in the note in Care’s room in the Child Library. If this is true, then Marvin might also be the one responsible for Care’s downfall as well as other children. The phrase “MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL” is still under discussion. It could be that Marvin is using a TOOL to hurt the child, or the “picking up TOOL” could be unrelated to how the child is being hurt. This message might also be referring to the smaller TOOL-like objects found in Care] and Mike’s Child Library rooms. The house was green when it was originally seen in a picture at 2:42 of Petscop 2. However, when Paul visits the house in Petscop 11 and subsequent episodes, the house is black. Since the color green is associated with Marvin, some theorize that this change in color signifies that Marvin no longer lives in the house when it is painted black. This is further reinforced by the text which says "The key works. It still works" at 5:17 in Petscop 11 when the player uses the key on the black house. The fact that Marvin only hurts the child when the PlayStation is on could indicate that the “people” in the game might not exist as long as the PlayStation is off. Thanks to Petscop 23, the line "Marvin picks up tool, hurt me when Playstation on" (a line said by Pink TOOL in Petscop 5) may have a greater meaning due to the fact that people are kept in captivity by Marvin, and that he seems to hurt them when they disobey him, or do something wrong (as evidenced by "Pall" in Petscop 23, where Marvin says that he's coming to Pall's room, and the fact that nothing happen for seemingly a few minutes in-reality). MULTIPLE PEOPLE KEPT IN CAPTIVITY It can be noted during Petscop 23, we're briefly introduced to 8 rooms, similar to the "Ghost Room" from Petcop 16, which implies that, during the time of this demo, multiple children are kept in captivity by Marvin (as he asks Paul in what room he is; meaning there is not only him). Instances * Petscop 8 ** 0:42 - 1:56 * Petscop 11 ** 13:26 - 14:09 ** 21:28 - 21:36 ** 22:05 - 22:09 ** 25:37 - 29:28 * Petscop 12 ** 4:43 - 5:40 * Petscop 15 ** 1:52 - 2:31 ** 3:02 - 3:14 * Petscop 20 ** 0:23- 18:09 * Petscop 23 ** 3:02 - 6:31 ** 15:00 - 17:14